DAIJI NA HITO GA IRU
by fujika26
Summary: It's my first fict . Akhirnya Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, Narutopun dengan girang menyambut orang yg sangat 'berharga' baginya itu. Tapi apa yg terjadi jika ternyata Naruto menginginkan 'sesuatu' dari Si Uchiha berkulit porselen itu? Baca ndiri dech . a
1. Chapter 1

Akhirnya Fuji bisa ngepost fict pertama Fuji ^.^. Ni crita genrenya humor, tapi maaph klo kagak bisa bikin ketawa para sodara-sodari readers =.=; Boleh aja nggak baca sampe akhir, yang penting harus kacih Ripiu! XP One again! (O.o)b Dont ask me the mean of judul this fict, cuz Fuji also dont know XD *geplak! bhasa mana noh?* Nie fict bakal Fuji jadiin twoshot cuz Fuji kebelet pengen cepetan ngepost, sementara fictnya belom jadi sepenuhnya T.T hiksu..hiksu.. Wokeh, Happy reading dah!

**First_Shot**

**Disclaimer :** Naruto punya gw (w)/ Percaya nggak? Percaya kan? Percaya donk! T.T

**Rated : **T ajalah... Fuji belom bisa buat yg M XP

**Warning :** Yaoi, OOC, typo, g manut EYD, humor gaje garing, maybe AU.

Don't like don't read! RnR! Masih buka lowongan Flame! ^.^

**DAIJI NA HITO GA IRU**

Pagi hari yang cerah di konoha dengan tiupan angin semilir membelai dedaunan yang menghijau disana, seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang secerah matahari sedang menikmati penantiannya di depan gerbang Konoha. "Apa kau yakin dia akan datang, Naruto?" tanya Izumo yang sedang mendapat tugas piket menjaga gerbang.

"Ya tentu saja! aku yakin sekali, firasatku tak pernah salah." jawab Naruto, pandangannya masih melekat pada jalan setapak didepannya, menanti seseorang yang 'berharga' baginya. "Cepatlah pulang Sasuke…" desis Naruto terdengar samar samar tertiup angin. Beberapa menit ia mematung disana hingga terlihat siluet seorang pemuda berjalan ke arah gerbang Konoha. Pupil mata Narutopun dengan focus mencermati sosok itu. Rambut yang terlihat jabrik seperti pantat ayam dan baju aneh yang pemuda itu kenakan jelas saja membuat Naruto berteriak heboh.

"Sasuke…!" teriak naruto seraya mendekap sesosok pemuda di hadapannya. "Akhirnya kau kembali ke konoha Sasuke. Aku dan sakura merindukanmu." ujar naruto membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Sasuke.

"Hn." ujar Sasuke tanpa arti.

"Akhirnya kau pulang… aku sangat merindukanmu Sasuke…" bisik naruto, jari-jari tangan kanannya yang lentik kini telah menyusup dalam pakaian Sasuke, menyusuri tiap inchi tubuh di hadapannya, sementara tangan lainnya memeluk punggung Sasuke yang tegap perlahan turun… hingga bawah pinggul Sasuke. 'BUAGH' sebuah tendangan maut sang uchiha itu akhirnya mampu melemparkan tubuh si pemilik kyuubi sampai beberapa meter di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata merah saringannya yang menatap horror.

"Huh... dimana kau menaruh dompet mu Teme?" tanya naruto kesal sambil menyeka darah yang bercucuran dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau berfikir aku mempunyai banyak uang untuk kau copet Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Ugh... bukannya anak buahmu yang bergigi runcing itu seorang perampok ulung?" tanya naruto balik sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Hoh... Dan itu bukan berarti aku juga membawa uang rampokannya bukan?" ujar Sasuke arrogant.

"Cih… merantau bertahun-tahun tapi pulang tak membawa apapun. Memalukan!" ujar Naruto ketus.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Dobe" tukas Sasuke. Hening terasa saat tak satupun diantara mereka yang berbicara, Narutopun menghampiri Sasuke, merangkul pundak kekar milik sasuke dari samping kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada daun telinga Sasuke yang sensitive. "Shass.. kehh…" desis Naruto yang terdengar seperti jurus penggoda kebanggaannya, Sasuke semakin begidik merinding saat hangat napas Naruto membelai daun telinganya.

"Ngghh... Na...Naruto..." ujar Sasuke tertahan dengan wajah yang mulai bersemu merah.

"Yah…Sass ke…?" tanya Naruto tetap pada posisinya.

"MANEKYO SARINGAN..!" teriak Sasuke mengaktifkan jurus pamungkasnya.

"GGYYYAAA..!" teriak Naruto langsung meloncat sejauh-jauhnya dari Sasuke yang sudah mengeluarkan aura membunuh. "Hei..hei.. tenangkan dirimu Teme!" ujar Naruto bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Izumo yang sedari tadi cengok melihat dua sekawan itu. "Aku hanya ingin menawarkan kerjasama pada mu." jelas Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah menon-aktifkan manekyonya.

"Apa maksudmu Dobe?" tanya Sasuke penuh curiga. Naruto pun merangkul pundak Sasuke lagi dan menepuk nepuknya.

"Lebih baik kita bahas hal ini di tempat yang layak." ujar Naruto tersenyum penuh arti seperti renternir menjerat mangsanya.

Selama perjalanan, banyak sorot mata mengerikan yang menatap Sasuke,mulai dari aura membunuh, lemparan buah buah busuk hingga kunai kunai melesat liar kearahnya.

"HENTIKAN SEMUA…!" teriak Naruto pada warga desa yang sudah bersiap-siap membunuh Sasuke dengan tangan terlentang berusaha melindungi orang 'berharganya' itu.

"Menyengkirlah Naruto! Kita tak ingin membunuhnya. Kita hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada missing-nin ini." ujar Kotetsu dan juga salah seorang warga.

"Tidak! Ku mohon semuanya… jangan sakiti Sasuke! Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian melukai seseorang yang sangat 'berharga' bagi ku!" teriak Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca ala puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Naruto…" ujar Sasuke tertegun begitupun dengan semua warga desa yang tampaknya mulai luluh hati.

"Jika kalian ingin menghajarnya, hajar aku saja! Aku rela asal kalian memaafkan Sasuke.. hiks.. hiks" ujar Naruto berurai air mata terduduk di tanah, tangannya meremas baju di dadanya sambil menggigiti sapu tangan dengan pilu.

"Ya…ya sudahlah… Karena kau yang memintanya Naruto. Kami tak akan menghajar Sasuke untukmu. Cup..cup..cup.." ujar Sunade menenangkan.

"Hiks..hiks..be..benarkah? hiks.." tanya Naruto dengan jurus super duper puppy eyes sukses membuat para warga yang mayoritas adalah seme langsung tepar ditempat bersimpah darah mimisan.

"Na..Naruto…" guman Sasuke yang sempat cengok ditempat.

"Ayo Teme!" ujar Naruto kembali pada sikap semula, air mata dan ingusnya sudah tak berbekas sedikitpun diwajahnya dan raut wajahnya kembali serius. Sasuke hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria mengikuti langkah pemuda yang dianggap sebagai teman terbodohnya itu. Langkah mereka terhenti di depan kedai ramen langganan Naruto, Naruto pun mentraktir Sasuke mie ramen, suatu hal yang langka karena setau Sasuke, Naruto adalah orang terpelit saat berurusan dengan ramen.

"Jadi Sasuke, ada hal yang penting yang ingin ku Tanyakan pada mu." ujar Naruto dengan wajah serius, Sasuke terbawa suasana, wajahnya menengang memandang Naruto menanti apa yang hendak dikatakan oleh Naruto. "Sasuke..." panggil Naruto.

"Ya." jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Kau masih menganggapku sebagai…" pendengaran Sasuke terganggu karena ada pelanggan yang berteriak heboh memesan ramen "...kan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Heh? Kau tadi bilang apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Huh..! Kau masih menganggapku SAHABAT kan Teme?" ujar Naruto mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan penekanan intonasi pada kata Sahabat. Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalau kita Sahabat berarti kau mau kan membantuku?" tanya Naruto mulai terbuka topengnya.

"Sudahlah tak usah berlele-lele. Apa yang kau inginkan dari ku Dobe?" tanya Sasuke kembali memasang wajah stoicnya, Naruto pun nyengir selebar lebarnya.

"Jadi begini Teme… Seperti yang kau tau, aku sekarang sedang kesulitan keuangan. Kebetulan sekali Lee dapat job periklan dari luar negri dan aku dimintai mencari model yang sesuai untuk iklannya kali ini, uhm… menurutku kaulah yang paling sesuai Teme." ujar Naruto menjelaskan.

"Memangnya aku akan membintangi iklan apa?" tanya Sasuke tampak mulai tertarik.

"PT Wings Indonesia Tbk. sekarang akan mengiklan produk andalannya di Konoha yaitu WINGS PORSELEN." ujar Naruto.

"OGAH GUE!" tolak Sasuke mateng-mateng.

"Tapikan Teme… kau itu sangat ideal untuk iklan itu. Lihatlah, kau tampan… kulit mu juga mulus dan putih, seputih porselen. Author-author dimana pun tak memungkiri itu semua. Ayo lah Teme." ujar Naruto menyakinkan Sasuke.

"Aku T-I-D-A-K M-A-U ! Titik" ujar Sasuke bersikukuh. Matahari yang telah lurus dengan ubun-ubun pun membuat semakin panasnya negosiasi diantara mereka.

"Hei… pertimbangkan profitnya Teme… 1milyar Cuma untuk kita berdua Teme." ujar Naruto dengan air liur menetes-netes membayangkan berapa banyak ramen yang dapat ia beli dengan uang sebanyak itu.

"Aku tak mau membintangi iklan WC itu." ujar Sasuke teguh pada pendiriannya.

"Please… aku mau melakukan apapun untuk mu Teme. Asalkan kau mau membintangi iklan itu.. yah..yah..?" ujar Naruto mulai mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes andalannya.

"Hn… Apapun yang ku pinta Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik.

"Ya ya ya! Apapun Teme." ujar Naruto bersemangat. Sasuke pun menyeringai devil dengan ngerinya.

"Bersihkan!" ujar Sasuke saat mereka sampai di kediaman Uchiha.

"Apa Teme?" tanya Naruto ragu pada perkataan Sasuke.

"Kau tuli Dobe? Ku bilang, Bersihkan rumahku ini! S E K A R A N G" ujar Sasuke sarkastis, sementara Naruto memandang horror pada rumah Sasuke yang kini terlihat sangat-sangat tak layak huni dan tak terawat. Bertahun-tahun semenjak Sasuke minggat, tentu saja tak ada lagi yang menjamah kediaman Uchiha itu.

"Kau harus membantu ku Teme! Inikan juga rumah mu" ujar Naruto bingung mulai membersihkan dari mana.

"Hn.." ujar Sasuke tetap mematung ditempatnya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu Teme? cepat sapu ruang bagian dalam!" ujar Naruto sebal melemparkan sapu kearah Sasuke, Sasuke pun melenggang ke dalam rumah. Dalam waktu singkat Naruto sudah menyelesaikan setengah halaman rumah Sasuke. Sementara dalam rumah Sasuke terdengar suara mengerikan 'BRUAGH..KLONTANG KLONTANG..PYAARR…GLODAGH GLODAGH..JDUAAKHH'. Suara yang membuat Naruto melangkah ke dalam dengan geram. "Apa yang kau lakukan Teme?" teriak Naruto histeris melihat rumah sahabatnya kini sangat-sangat mengenaskan.

"Hn.." ujar Sasuke datar tanpa makna.

"Ugh… Baka Teme!" umpat Naruto merampas sapu yang ada ditangan Sasuke.

"Bukankah akan lebih efisien kalau kau menggunakan kagebunshin mu Dobe?" tanya sasuke sarkastis dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Ugh.. kau memerintahku Teme?" tanya Naruto tak terima.

"Aku hanya memberimu sedikit tawaran untuk memperoleh 1milyarmu, Dobe" ujar Sasuke masih mempertahankan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Diam dan keluarlah!" bentak Naruto, Sasuke pun segera pergi menjauh keluar rumah.

"Kagebunshin no justu" terdengar Naruto menggunakan jurus andalannya. Berpuluh-puluh clone Naruto pun mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Sas kei.." sayup sayup terdengar suara Naruto yang menggoda. Sasuke pun mulai membuka matanya.

"Uhm.. Naruto?" pekik Sasuke terbelalak melihat Naruto mengenakan baju maid yang sangat-sangat minim bahan dan semua aksesoris maid yang lengkap. "Na..Naruto" ujar Sasuke tergagap saat Naruto mulai merayap di atas tubuhnya yang masih terbaring.

"Sasskei, kau ini sulit sekali untuk 'dibangunkan' yah?" ujar Naruto dengan suara serak serak becek disertai tatapan menggoda pada 'dedeknya Sasuke' lidahnya yang lincah menjilati jari tengahnya sendiri penuh nafsu dengan backsound lagu 'sex machine' by N-gels feat Estelle desanges. Alhasil sukseslah Sasuke mimisan akut di tempat. "Sex machine… come to me… play with me… can you see… I'm just the sex machine… come to me." Naruto mulai bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan suara yang mengalahkan Chintha Lhaurha dengan tarian meliuk-liuk layaknya orang kesurupan setan stripper hornei. "Sasskeii, 'bangun' donks…" pinta Naruto.

"Na… Naruto…" Sasuke masih gelagapan berusaha mengapus darah yang terus mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Sasskeii..." panggil Naruto membelai pipi Sasuke dengan lembut, mengusapnya lalu mencubitnya manja, semakin keras Naruto mencubitnya, keras seolah ingin memisahkan kulit putih itu dari wajahnya

"TEME!" 'BUAGH' sebuah hantaman dengan mulus mendarat di kepala pantat ayam milik Sasuke.

"Ah? i…iya.. Na..Naru-koi." ujar Sasuke langsung gelagapan saat membuka matanya sambil mengaduh perih merasakan kepalanya yang baru saja berciuman dengan sapu.

"Apanya yang 'Naru-koi' Teme?" ujar Naruto garang. Sasuke pun membuka matanya lebih lebar, mengedarkan pandandangan yang tak lama kemudian terpusat pada sosok pemuda di hadapannya yang masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap; jaket dan celananya masih melekat utuh di tubuh Naruto. Sedetik… dua detik… tiga detik… Barulah si Uchiha yang jenius itu mampu mencerna semua yang terjadi padanya.

"Cih… sial hanya mimpi." guman Sasuke yang segera bangun dari teras tempatnya tertidur tadi.

"Kau bilang apa Teme?" tanya Naruto yang merasa makhluk disampingnya itu baru saja mengatakan sesuatu.

"Bukan apa-apa. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Sasuke berusaha menghindari tatap muka dengan Naruto setelah incident mimpi anehnya barusan.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri Teme, semuanya sudah beres. Dari taman depan, belakang, samping kiri, kanan, dalam rumah semuanya sudah beres. Sampai dapur mu juga sudah ku isi bahan makanan; sayur, beras, bumbu-bumbu lainnya sudah lengkap. Kau harus memenuhi janji mu Teme" ujar Naruto panjang lebar memasuki rumah Sasuke yang kini berubah drastic dari yang semula sangat tak layak dihuni, menjadi sangat sangat manusiawi dan nyaman untuk dihuni.

"Hn… Aku mau mandi." ujar Sasuke tampak tak memperdulikan ocehan Naruto.

"Yah… Sudah aku siapkan T E M E." ujar Naruto kesal.

"Hn… Aku juga lapar. Aku ingin makan makanan special buatan ibuku." ujar Sasuke beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Apa aku harus membongkar kuburan ibumu dan menyuruhnya memasakkan sesuatu untukmu Teme?" tanya Naruto makin geram.

"Dobe! Cari, di laci dapur ada buku resep masakan disana." ujar Sasuke menikmati air hangatnya.

"Ugh…" desah Naruto sangat sangat kesal dan lelah oleh perlakuan makhluk tak beradab yang sangat 'berharga' baginya itu. "Tenang Naruto… Tenang… demi 1 milyar… Dia sangat 'berharga' Naruto." gerutu Naruto menenangkan diri. Dengan hati ikhlas tak ikhlas pun Naruto memasakkan makanan kesukaan Sasuke; Nasi Tumpang pecel lengkap dengan krupuk peyek dan kulup kates (papaya) dan terakhir yang tak boleh ketinggalan; jus tomat segar.

"Dobe!" panggil Sasuke dari kamar mandi.

"Ya Teme?" jawab Naruto sambil menyiapkan makanan makanan itu di meja makan.

"Bisa kesini sebentar?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada memerintah.

"Hn." jawab Naruto yang sudah berada didepan kamar mandi.

"Gosokkan punggungku!" perintah Sasuke santai bak J U R A- G A N.

"GGGRRRR… RASA'IN_GAN!" teriak naruto mulai mengaktifkan jurus Rasengannya.

Criieett… Pintu kamar mandi terbuka tepat sedetik sebelum Naruto memusnahkan pintu kamar mandi yang tak berdosa itu, tampaklah Sasuke yang hanya mengenekan handuk di pinggulnya.

"Mandilah Dobe! Kau benar benar bau." ujar Sasuke melenggang pergi melewati Naruto. Naruto pun hanya bisa tertawa getir.

"Hoh… candaan yang bagus Teme…" ujar Naruto nyengir putus asa lantas menuruti perintah Sasuke.

"Uhm… Teme… sepertinya baju ini aneh…" ujar Naruto mencermati dirinya sendiri yang tengah mengenakan pakaian ganti yang dipinjamkan Sasuke karena bajunya sendiri baru saja ia cuci.

"Hn..." ujar Sasuke memicingkan mata masih asyik menikmati Nasi tumpang pecelnya.

"Apa yukata ini benar punya Itachi-san?" tanya Naruto masih terpaku pada yukata berkain tipis berwarna merah darah dengan motif bunga berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan, membuatnya terkesan…err… sensual.

"Siapa bilang itu milik Aniki? Itu milik Ibuku, aku tak bisa memakai yukata itu. Hmm.. untuk mu saja juga boleh, lagipula lebih cocok kalau kau pakai." ujar Sasuke masih tetap stai kul meminun jus tomatnya. Naruto masih diam membisu, namun terlihat jelas ia sedang menahan emosinya, tak sampai sepuluh detik Narutopun meledak dengan indahnya.

"…T E M E ! MAMPUS LOE! GGGRRR HOARRGGHHH" teriak naruto akhirnya habis kesabaran dan cakra kyuubi pun sedikit demi sedikit keluar. Ia menerjang kepala pantat ayam di depannya dengan beringas hingga membuat Sasuke terjatuh ke belakang. Naruto yang kalappun menindih tubuh Sasuke yang belum menampakkan perlawanan serius kemudian berusaha mencekik leher jenjang Sasuke. Karena Sasuke berusaha melawan, akhirnya Naruto harus puas hanya dengan mencakar-cakar dada bidang Sasuke.

Mereka yang sedang asyik berkelahi tak mengetahui bahwa ada sesosok rambut pink yang hendak bertamu. Menyadari bahwa pintu tak terkunci, perempuan berjidat lebar itupun langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dan menyusuri rumah megah milik pemuda yang disukainya itu. Setelah berkeliling cukup lama iapun berhenti sejenak memasang telinga lekat lekat berusaha mencari sumber kegaduhan yang terdengar samar-samar, ragu ragu iapun akhirnya membuka salah satu pintu.

Grekkk…

"TEM…" teriak Naruto terputus menyadari pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan sesesok perempuan yang termasuk daftar 'target pacar'nya itu menyembulkan jidatnya yang lebar ke dalam ruangan.

"Ah… Sa…Sakura hehehe." sapa Naruto dengan nyengir yang dibuat-buat untuk menutupi amarahnya, namun hal itu nampaknya sia-sia saja karena urat urat persegi empat di dahinya tak kunjung hilang. Sesekali iapun membetulkan letak yukatanya yang sudah tak berbentuk dan juga mengencangkan obinya yang hampir lepas.

"Hn…" ujar Sasuke tanpa makna masih menikmati posisinya yang tengah diduduki Naruto.

"….." Sakura diam tak bergeming; mangap lebar.

CROOOOTTTSSS Darah segar segara menyembur hebat dari hidungnya bak lumpur lapindo yang menggenangi Sidoarjo. Serasa sudah mengeluarkan semua darah yang ia punyai, akhirnya Sakura pun tepar di tempat dengan kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan.

"Sa… Sakura!" teriak Naruto panic langsung menggoyah-goyahkan tubuh Sakura, namun hasilnya nihil tubuh perempuan dihadapannya tak kunjung tersadar. "Te…Teme…?" teriak Naruto pada Sasuke dengan wajah panic mengisyaratkan 'm a t i. . . Dia mati! Harus dikubur dimana?'[Sasuke's Point Of View]. Sasuke yang seolah mengerti apa yang akan diungkapkan Narutopun langsung menyahut santai.

"Tanam saja di halaman belakang. Mungkin akan jadi kompos organic yang bagus." Naruto dengan wajah kaget sekaget-kagetnya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan horror. Tiga tahun lebih bersama Sannin ular psycopat itu nampaknya membuat otak Sasuke juga terprogram persis seperti pemikiran Orochimaru.

"Kau GILA Teme!" teriak Naruto diiringi tetesan air mata putus asa.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku Teme. Kapan kau memenuhi janji mu?" tanya Naruto saat mereka pulang dari kantor Hokage.

"Memangnya kapan shuting iklan itu dilaksankan?" tanya Sasuke memberi harapan.

"Minggu depan Teme." jawab Naruto, cengiran lebar mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu jadilah budakku mulai detik ini sampai waktu shuting selesai. Kau setuju Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringaian laknatnya.

"Ya ya ya. Tentu saja aku setuju Teme!" jawab naruto polos atau orang awam menyebutnya dengan istilah 'oton' yang berarti bodoh. Seringaian Sasukepun semakin mengembang selebar jidat perempuan yang entah dari mana sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Ohayo Sasuke… Naruto!" sapa perempuan pink tiba-tiba dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ohayo Sakura!" balas Naruto masih saja lengkap dengan cengiran khasnya. Sementara Sasuke tetap setia pada suara tak bermaknanya "Hn."

"Ah, maafkan aku kemarin merepotkan kalian." ujar Sakura menggaruk-garuk rambut pinknya yang gatal penuh kutu.

"Tak apa Sakura, aku tak keberatan kok." ujar Naruto ikut menggaruk-garuk kepala yang sepertinya tertular kutu dari rambut Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke lagi lagi mendehem tak jelas, entah karena kutu kutu biadab itu ataukah rambut pink yang sedari tadi membuatnya mual.

"Ohayo Sasuke!" sapa sesosok pemuda yang tengah menggandeng dua peliharaannya. Peliharaannya yang melebihi ukuran anjing biasa itu mengucapkan salam 'mungkin' dengan menggonggong ria. Sementara peliharaan yang satunya lagi hanya menguap lebar mengusap-usap rambut nanasnya sambil berkata "Hoahemm…merepotkan…".

Dan dengan berat hati akhirnya author ini harus menuliskan lagi deheman Sasuke yang mulai terasa menjengkelkan baginya "Hn…" padahal dalam hatinya yang terdalam ia sangat ingin Sasuke mengganti deheman najisnya itu dengan ucapan 'gitu aja kok repot' ala Alm. Gus Dur.

"Kami senang kau pulang, Sasuke" ujar Kiba sekedar basa-basi-busuk. Teman-teman yang lainnya pun segera ikut berkumpul merayakan kepulangan Sasuke, tak terkecuali Kakashi yang entah mengapa selalu hadir diantara mereka.

"Kau tak terlihat berubah sedikitpun sejak terakhir kita bertemu Sasuke-kun" ujar Sai dengan senyuman topengnya. "Uhm… Aku turut senang kau pulang. Hahaha… mengingat saat itu kau memeluk Naruto, melepas kerinduanmu. Yah… yah… kalian memang sahabat yang tak terpisahkan." celoteh Sai masih dengan senyumannya juga tawa hambar yang membuatnya semakin menyebalkan.

"Apa kau masih ingin hidup, 'peng-gan-ti' ?" tanya Sasuke sarcastic mengeja kata 'pengganti' dengan penekanan, tersirat jelas amarah sang Uchiha itu.

"Ahahaha… aku hanya bercanda Sasuke-kun." balas Sai innocent.

"Sudahlah… ayo kita bersenang-senang dulu." ujar Kakashi bermaksud menenangkan keadaan.

"Oke! Ayo makan-makan!" seru Naruto tak sabar ingin memasuki kedai makanan di depan jalan yang disambut antusias oleh Chouji.

"Itadakimashou…!" seru Naruto dan Chouji yang sengaja merebut sukiyaki porsi jumbo yang pertama kali diantarkan oleh pelayan. Baru saja Naruto hendak memasukkan daging menggiurkan itu ke dalam mulutnya, tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke menahannya.

"Budak harus mendahulukan Tuannya kan Dobe?" melihat Naruto hendak meluncurkan sanggahannya Sasukepun melanjutkan ucapannya "Demi aku yang sangat 'berharga' bagimu ini Dobe…" Dan sukseslah semua rekan-rekan disana cengok di tempat, terkecuali Sai yang masih senyum-senyum najis dari tadi, Sikamaru yang sudah mendengkur keras dengan liur yang menetes-netes dari mulutnya, dan juga Kakashi yang menyeringai hentai di balik maskernya.

"Jadi…sejauh mana hubungan kalian sekarang ini?" tanya Kakashi bersemangat.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke memberikan death glare andalannya.

"Hahahaha… tak usah sungkan. Aku mendukung kok." balas Kakashi mendekatkan kursinya ke samping Sasuke. "Jadi…?" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Hahaha… Hanya sedikit 'bermain' dengan sahabat lama saja kok Kakashi-san." jawab Sasuke mulai meniru raut muka najis Sai.

"Hm… Kalau begitu akan ku beri tau permain yang bagus untuk kalian." ujar Kakashi pada Sasuke. Wajah Kakashi yang tersenyum misterius itu disambut bulu kudu Naruto yang berdiri, sementara Sasuke, Sai, dan Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman misterius yang sama.

"Ugh..." Naruto kini tak bisa menikmati makanan dihadapannya karena ia merasakan firasat buruk menerpa dirinya.

"Hei Naruto, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" tanya Kiba penasaran, begitupun Lee, Ino dan Chouji, mereka mengeser tempat duduk mereka mendekat ke Naruto.

"Bukan apa-apa." ujar Naruto mendesah kesal, diliriknya Hinata yang berada di samping Neji dengan tatapan perih karena Hinata yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepala sesekali melirik kearahnya dengan tatapan il-feel. 'Ini semua gara-gara Sasuke bastrad!' batin Naruto mengumpat kesal.

"Aku tau ada yang kau rahasiakan." ujar Lee dengan tatapan tajam, menyilangkan sebelah tangannya di depan dada sementara tangannya yang lain memegang dagunya sendiri sok jadi detektif.

"Hufh! Hanya tentang kontrak iklan denganmu saja Lee." jawab Naruto mendengus sebal, mendengar penjelasan yang tak jelas namun sudah cukup jelas untuk mereka pahami (?) merekapun hanya ber-oohh-ria.

"Hei lihat! Itu Sasuke-kun!" seru seorang perempuan di luar kedai.

"Ah, iya benar! Kyaaa! Jadi makin keren yah!" ujar perempuan2 lebay.

"Iya, ayo masuk dan minta berfoto dengannya!" ajak perempuan3 penuh semangat.

"Tapi aku malu…" ujar perempuan4, begitulah seterusnya karena semakin banyak perempuan-perempuan yang berkumpul di depan kedai, ada juga yang nekat masuk dan memesan makanan ke kedai hanya untuk melihat ataupun menyapa Sasuke.

"Huh…" dengus Sasuke sebal. "Cepat singkirkan mereka dari hadapanku, Dobe!" perintah Sasuke seenaknya saat ia dan teman-temannya hendak pulang.

"Hee? Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Naruto menolak tak terima.

"Karena aku menyuruhmu Dobe! Lakukan saja atau perjanjian kita batal." ancam Sasuke yang jelas saja membuat nyali Naruto menciut, iapun beranjak dari tempatnya kemudian menghampiri kerumunan perempuan-perempuan itu.

"Maaf. Bisakah kalian pergi dari sini? Uhm…Sasuke merasa tak nyaman jika kalian berisik seperti ini." ujar Naruto tergagap kebingungan mencari kalimat yang pas untuk mengusir mereka.

"Apa kau bilang? Kami tak ada urusan dengan mu jelek!" tukas seorang perempuan berusaha mendorong tubuh Naruto agar tak menghalangi pemandangan Sasuke-sama nya yang indah. Tindakan serupa juga dilakukan oleh perempuan lainnya, dan itu membuat Naruto benar-benar sebal lantas kembali membating tubuhnya ke kursinya semula.

"Kau belum menyelesaikan tugas mu Dobe." ujar Sasuke sinis.

"Ugh… usir saja sendiri kalau kau bisa!" balas Naruto sebal.

"Sudahlah jangan bertengkar. Ayo kita pulang." ujar Ino sambil menepuk pundak Naruto; menenangkan.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita karaokean dulu sebelum pulang." usul Sakura.

"Ah, iya ide bagus!" ujar Lee bersemangat.

"Malas… aku akan pulang saja." ujar Shikamaru beranjak pergi diikuti Sasuke dan juga Neji yang juga tampak tak berminat.

"E..ee..ee… Jangan pulang! Kitakan sudah lama tak bermain bersama. Mumpung tak ada tugas dari Hokage-sama nih…" ujar Sakura membujuk.

"Hmm… benar kita bersenang-senang saja dulu, bukankah kau juga ingin bersenang -senang juga Sasuke?" ujar Kakashi yang menyetujui usul Sakura setelah otaknya memproses kedipan mata Sakura yang memberikan suatu isyarat.

"Terserahlah." jawab Sasuke datar mengikuti langkah Kakashi dan temannya yang lain.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun…Boleh aku minta tanda tangan mu?" tanya seorang perempuan bersama gerombolannya yang disinyalir adalah anggota Sasuke's Fansclub.

"Habisi mereka Dobe!" perintah Sasuke berjalan santai.

"Ma…mana mungkin aku menggunakan jurusku pada mereka, bodoh!" ujar Naruto mengelak.

"Huh… Usuratonkachi!" dengus Sasuke langsung menarik lengan Naruto hingga membuat tubuh Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan, secepat kilat Sasuke menahan dan langsung mendekap tubuh Naruto ke dalam dada bidangnya. "Thanks Gals, but I'm gay." ujar Sasuke dengan seringaiannya telak membuat fansgirlsnya terkapar dengan tak elite.

"W…What the HELL?" sontak Naruto melepaskan pelukan najis Sasuke dan menjauh beberapa meter.

"Khukhukhu… Memang jurus dari Orochong sangat ampuh." guman Sasuke memasang tampang setannya.

"Hei…hei… Candaanmu itu keterlaluan Sasuke!" ujar Kiba membela temannya yang gemetar horror di belakangnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang bercanda?" ujar Sasuke meneruskan langkahnya dengan tenang, meninggalkan semua temannya yang terserang stroke dan ataxia mendadak saat itu juga.

"Umm… Mungkin akan terkesan pengecut… Tapi aku merasa sedikit…eerr… takut pada Sasuke." ujar Lee yang langsung diamini oleh Kiba, Ino, Hinata, dan Chouji dengan anggukan kepala, sedangkan Neji dan Shikamaru mempercepat jalannya menyusul Kakashi, Sakura dan Sai yang sudah jauh di depan.

"Baiklah! Akanku tunjukkan suara emasku pada kalian!" seru Naruto menggenggam micnya erat dengan kaki kanannya bertengger di meja memulai nyanyiannya yang berjudul Oh Enka! sebuah single album miliknya yang dirilis setelah ia sukses dalam ajang bergengsi Idola Cilik Konoha. "Oo! Seishun no shugyou dou!" Naruto melantunkan nyanyiannya dengan semangat diikuti teman-teman yang lainnya menambah semarak, akamaru juga turut berpartisipasi dengan gonggongannya. Narutopun menyodorkan micnya pada Sasuke berasa seperti vocalist ngetrend yang mengajak penonton untuk bernyanyi bersama. Namun pilihannya jatuh di tempat yang salah karena bocah emo itu hanya mendengus.

"Huh, Usuratonkachi!" ujar Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Melihat muridnya tampak tak bersemangat, Kakashipun menghentikan nyanyian Naruto.

"Ah… kenapa kau menghentikan laguku?" gerutu Naruto yang tengah asyik menyanyikan dan juga mempromosikan lagunya.

"Kita tak membutuhkan nyanyian anak-anak seperti itu Naruto." jawab Kakashi memilih sebuah lagu di tracklist.

"Sexy back Justin Timberlake." ujar Sai mengusulkan.

"Ide yang bagus, Pengganti." sahut Sasuke setelah meneguk soft drinknya.

"Yay~! Aku belum pernah melihat Kakashi-san menyanyi." seru Lee membayangkan guru misterius itu bernyanyi.

"Hohoho... tentu saja bukan aku yang akan bernyanyi." ujar Kakashi tertawa kemudian melirik Naruto. 'Firasat buruk lagi.' batin Naruto tak enak.

"Suaramu bagus sekali Naruto." puji Sakura dan Sai bersamaan.

"Yah... yah...yah... Tak usah basa-basi." balas Naruto lemas.

"Bagus! Tapi kurang menarik kalau hanya dengan ini saja..." ujar Kakashi menarik jaket orange Naruto, "Tenten! Sudah kau siapkan bukan?" tanya Kakashi pada Tenten yang ternyata mengisi waktu kosongnya untuk magang di tempat karaokean seperti itu.

"Ah... Iya, Kakashi-san! Be-te-weh, siapa yang ingin memakai 'layanan plus-plus' ini?" tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Dia." ujar Kakashi sambil mengarahkan telunjuk jarinya pada Naruto. Terlihat raut wajah Tenten sedikit syok, lengkap sudah firasat buruk Naruto kali ini.

"Ayo ikut aku Naruto." ujar Tenten mengajak Naruto memasuki bilik ruangan yang bersebelahan dengan ruangan yang ia tempati. Tiga menit kemudian...

"Oorrgghh." terdengar teriakan memilukan Naruto dari ruangan yang baru saja ia masuki, Kiba de-ka-ka pun merinding membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto.

**Tu Bi Cuntinyuid**

***** Summary next shot :** "Hahaha... Kau...Hihihi... Kau cantik sekali dengan costummu itu, Naruto! Muahahaha." ujar Lee tertawa terbahak-bahak, mengacung-acungkan jarinya ke arah Naruto yang tengah memakai costum Maid yang menjadi faforit para costplayer.

"Hinata membenciku... Hinata membenciku... Hinata membenciku... Hinata membenciku... " guman Naruto pundung di pojokan sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya.

"Sudahlah Dobe... Aku bersedia kok jadi pacar mu." ujar Sasuke bermaksud menenangkan. ****

Don porget tu gip mi **Review! Review! Review! Review! **

Kritik n saran sangat dibutuhkan, mengingat saya adalah author baru yang masih amatir.

Arigato sanget ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

ARIGATO MINNA!(O) Tengkyu sanget atas ripiunya! Fuji kira kagak bakal ada yg mau baca, ternyata malah banyak yg ripiu hiks...hisks...hiks... Fuji terharu * Geplaks! Lebae dah! *

Gomen baru bisa apdet sekarang, Fuji lagi kejangkit virus mematikan yaitu males n WB, hwaah... berat banget buat ngobatinnya ToT *bilang ja klo lagi keasyikkan baca fic orang sampe males nerusin fic ndiri! =3=; *

Time skip kagak ada? Sebenernya Fuji kasih loh! Suer dah o_ov. Bentuknya gini nih _==_==_==_==_==_ Kleatan nggak?. Tapi ternyata setelah Fuji leat lewat HP emang kagak ada =.=a. Ya udahlah, Fuji coba pake garis, moga kleatan.

Maaf klo bales ripiunya lama, Fuji bener2 bingung cuz HP Fuji kagak bisa buat log in pas mau bales. Setelah bertanya kemana2 dg segala kebigungan akhirnya Fuji coba bales lewat komputer di Warnet, akhirnya bisa dech... =.=a * Taboks! Payah lu! *

Sekali lagi tengkyu banget buat yang dah baca, ripiu, n ne fav fic Fuji ^.^/

Second shot ini lebih sangat garing n panjang dari sebelumnya, jadi tak apa klo kagak mau baca sampe akhir T-T. Serius dah! Nie garing banget cuz Fuji dah kehilangan inspirasi humor. Maaph Sodara-sodari m(_._)m

**Second_Shot**

**Disclaimer :** Naruto punya gw (w)/ Percaya nggak? Percaya kan? Percaya donk! T.T

**Rated : **T ajalah... Fuji belom bisa buat yg M XP

**Genre : **Dari humor friendship bermetamorfosis menjadi humor, bit **romance**, bit hurt/comfort in the end. Biar gimana juga Fuji kagak bisa nahan scene romance SasuNaru o... N fict ini mungkin kagak bikin hati para readers menjadi happy ending. Tak ada yang sedih2 kug (mungkin).

**Warning :** Yaoi, OOC, typo, g manut EYD, humor gaje garing, maybe AU.

Don't like don't read! RnR! Masih buka lowongan Flame! ^.^

**Cerita sebelumnya: **"Hohoho... tentu saja bukan aku yang akan bernyanyi." ujar Kakashi tertawa kemudian melirik Naruto.

"Tenten! Sudah kau siapkan bukan?" tanya Kakashi pada Tenten yang ternyata mengisi waktu kosongnya untuk magang di tempat karaokean seperti itu.

"Ayo ikut aku Naruto." ujar Tenten mengajak Naruto memasuki bilik ruangan yang bersebelahan dengan ruangan yang ia tempati. Tiga menit kemudian...

"Oorrgghh." terdengar teriakan memilukan Naruto dari ruangan yang baru saja ia masuki, Kiba de-ka-ka pun merinding membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto.

**DAIJI NA HITO GA IRU**

BRAAKK

"Cukup kalian mempermainkanku!" seru Naruto yang langsung masuk dengan menendang pintu hingga pintu tak berdosa itu roboh.

"Mmpphhphhh." semuanya menahan tawa sampai bahu mereka bergetar, tak terkecuali Neji yang seasli-aslinya coolpun ikut tertawa - senyum - sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Hihihi... Kau...Hahaha... Kau cantik sekali dengan costummu itu, Naruto! Muahahaha." ujar Lee tertawa terbahak-bahak, mengacung-acungkan jarinya ke arah Naruto yang tengah memakai costum Maid yang menjadi faforit para costplayer.

"Iya! Hahahaha... benar-benar!" ujar Kiba setuju, sementara Naruto menundukkan kepala dengan muka memerah bercampur antara malu dan marah.

FLIP... Sai dengan sengaja menaikkan sebelah kakinya untuk menyingkap rok mini penuh renda yang dikenakan Naruto.

"Gyaa! Sai hentai!" teriak Naruto histeris diikuti Ino yang matanya sudah membara menatap Sai dengan pandangan menusuk.  
"Hahaha... Aku tak sengaja kok." ujar Sai lagi lagi tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Sayang sekali... Kenapa kau masih menggunakan boxermu?" tanya Sasuke menyahut, seringaian devil di mukanya sukses membuat Naruto menerjangnya saat itu juga, Naruto mengunci tubuh Sasuke dengan berdiri di sofa bertumpu pada kedua lulutnya.

"Teme Brengsek!" umpat Naruto langsung melayangkan bogemnya tepat ke wajah pantat ayam itu, namun dengan mudah Sasuke menghentikannya dengan mencengkram lengan Naruto. Tak menyerah, Naruto menggunakan tangan satunya lagi untuk menyerang tapi hal itu sia-sia karena Sasuke langsung menangkisnya kemudian mencengkramnya lebih erat. "Lepaskan aku Teme!" teriak Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke tak menggubris teriakan Naruto yang memekakkan telinga. "Hei Fujoshi Pink! Kau tak ingin memotret sho-ai hints ini?" tawar Sasuke pada Sakura yang sedari tadi meneteskan air liurnya.

Jpret... jpret...jpret... Setelah puas memotret dari berbagai sudut akhirnya Sakura menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya itu. Baru ia sadari bahwa semua teman-temannya terserang stoke dadakan lagi dengan keringat dingin mengucur di dahi masing-masing.

"Sa... Sakura... Ter... ternyata kau..." ujar Naruto gemetar ngeri. Sasuke lalu merangkul pundak Naruto, membenamkan kepala Naruto di bahu tegapnya.

"Welcome to the hell, Dobe." bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto dengan themesong milik Orochimaru, sukses membuat bulu kudu Naruto berdiri dengan hebatnya.

"GYYAAA!" pekik Naruto keras-keras hingga membuat Sasuke menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, Narutopun langsung menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Hentikan!" teriak Hinata tiba-tiba dan langsung menghampiri Naruto. Beberapa detik terlewati cukup lama hingga akhirnya Hinata melayangkan telapak tangannya kearah pipi Naruto.

PLAK... Tamparan yang sangat keras menghantam pipi Naruto, menyebabkan Naruto hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh tersungkur ke lantai.

"Kau... Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Naruto-kun! Aku membencimu!" teriak Hinata, matanya mulai basah dengan air mata kemudian ia berlari hendak meninggalkan Naruto masih terduduk di lantai.

"Hinata...!" panggil Naruto, tangannya menggapai lengan Hinata. "Tunggu dulu! Biar aku jelaskan Hinata!"

"Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi Naruto-kun! Semua sudah sangat jelas untukku!" sentak Hinata sesaat melirik tajam ke arah Sasuke. "Lepaskan Naruto-kun! Aku membencimu... membencimu...mu...mu..." teriak Hinata dengan efect gema+gaung+kaing menghempaskan tangan Naruto lalu keluar dengan uraian air mata.

"Hinata...ta...ta...ta..." teriak Naruto menggema dengan tangan menggapai udara seolah hendak menggenggam bayangan Hinata. "Hinata... hiks...hiks...hiks..." ujar Naruto lirih menundukkan kepala mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Hoeks... Sudah, hentikan adegan Sinetron menjijikkan itu." cetus Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyusulnya." pamit Neji sambil menyeka dahinya yang penuh sweatdrop.

"Wah wah wah, kau menghancurkan hatinya Naruto." komentar Kiba entah mengapa selalu disusul gonggongan Akamaru.

"Hinata membenciku... Hinata membenciku... Hinata membenciku... Hinata membenciku... " guman Naruto pundung di pojokan sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya.

"Hei hei tenanglah Naruto." ujar Kakashi menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, hah? Satu-satunya calon pacarku sudah il-feel denganku! Hwuuee." sentak Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Sudahlah Dobe... Aku bersedia kok jadi pacar mu." ujar Sasuke bermaksud menenangkan.

"Hei, itu dialogku, Sasuke-kun." protes Sai.

"Ah, benarkah?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Haduh... Sepertinya acara senang senang kita jadi hancur. Kami pulang saja. Da~h!" pamit Lee berserta teman-teman yang lain dengan sweatdrop besar di dahi mereka.

"Ah, aku baru ingat ada buku yang harus ku beli." ujar Kakashi lalu menghilang.

"Aku juga... tadi ada janji dengan Tsunade-sama. Da~h!" pamit Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangan dan bergegas pergi.

"Hahaha... Aku juga harus menghadiri acara pameran lukisan. Sampai jumpa Naruto, Sasuke-kun!" pamit Sai buru-buru keluar, kini tinggal Sasuke dan Naruto dalam ruangan itu.

"Puas kau sudah mempermalukanku dihadapan mereka?" celetuk Naruto kesal.

"Hn... Tentu saja belum." jawab Sasuke kalem sembari memeluk Naruto.

"Apa apaan kau, Teme? Lepaskan! Fans gilamu sudah tak adakan?" ujar Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri namun Sasuke makin mempererat pelukannya.

"Kau taruh dimana mata mu? Apa kau tak lihat mereka ada di depan pintu, Dobe?" bisik Sasuke diikuti pandangan Naruto yang kemudian diarahkan ke pintu dan benar saja, pandangan membunuhpun menghiasi sorot mata berpuluh-puluh perempuan disana.

Srett...

Naruto menyilang sebuah angka di calender dengan bolpoint, tepatnya hari ini. Suatu ritual yang sangat jarang ia lakukan ketika hendak tidur. "Hhhh... Sudah lewat dua hari. Masih kurang empat hari lagi sebelum hari H." ujar Naruto menghela napas panjang. "Oh Dewa Jasin! Susahnya cari uang!" teriak Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

Drrtt...drrtt...drrtt...

"Huh, siapa yang sms malam-malam begini?" gerutu Naruto mengambil HP buntutnya kemudian membuka inboxnya.

**From: -Teme-**

**To: -Dobe-**

_Gw laper, Dobe! Cpetan k home gw bikinin makanan ASAP! _

"Cih, Teme brengsek!" gerutu Naruto membalas sms majikannya itu.

**From: -Dobe-**

**To: -Teme-**

_Yo Teme! _

Narutopun dengan langkah gontai bergegas ke rumah Sasuke, tak terasa ia sudah sampai di Gang Uchiha. Jalan yang ia lewati sungguh sepi, tak ada satu orangpun disana, Narutopun mempercepat langkahnya teringat kejadian mengerikan di jalan yang ia lewati. Malam berdarah di kompleks Uchiha, semua anggota clan Uchiha dihabisi dan mayat mereka dibiarkan bergelimpangan dimana-mana. 'Hi... menyeramkan~ Bisa jadi ada banyak hantu gentayangan disini... Apalagi ini tadikan malam jum'at kuriwonu (red: kliwon. Ingat orang jepang kagak bisa bilang 'L' XP)' batin Naruto merinding.

Srek...srek...srek...

Naruto makin merinding mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya. 'Jangan jangan...' batin Naruto menggelengkan kepala keras-keras menepis pikiran horrornya.

"Naruto~" terdengar suara berat dari belakang, Naruto diam tak bergeming dengan tubuh bergetar hebat.

Pleg... Naruto melirik bahunya, sebuah tangan dengan jemari berkulit pucat hinggap di bahu Naruto.

"GYYAAAA SETAAAANNN!" iapun menjerit sekeras-kerasnya dan lari tunggang-langgang.

"Kau kenapa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke heran pada Naruto yang langsung menerobos masuk dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Hah...hah...hah... Ada... ada SETAN, Teme!" ujar Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk keluar rumah.

"Ck, penakut." sindir Sasuke masuk ke dalam dapur diikuti Naruto yang masih ngos-ngosan. "Buatkan aku Gudeg, Dobe!" perintah Sasuke sambil menyalakan TV plasmanya.

"Makanan apaan tuh?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Bodoh! Lihat saja di buku resep!" ujar Sasuke kesal memencet-mencet tombol remote.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Bukakan pintunya Dobe!" perintah Sasuke (lagi).

"Huh, kenapa tak kau buka sendiri Teme? Aku sibuk!" dengus Naruto sambil memakai apron biru berenda yang disinyalir adalah kepunyaan ibu Sasuke.

"Dobe!" sentak Sasuke dengan death glare mematikan.

"Huh!" dengus Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kemudian beranjak membukakan pintu. Hampir saja ia berteriak ketika melihat dua makhluk mengerikan berdiri di depannya, namun buru-buru akal sehatnya mengingatkankan bahwa dua makhluk di depannya itu adalah Kakashi dan Sai.

"Hahh... Ku kira hantu, ternyata kalian. Ayo masuk!" ujar Naruto mempersilahkan mereka masuk, tapi kedua orang itu tetap berdiri di tempatnya. "He? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Manis." ujar Sai singkat dengan senyum najis andalannya begitupun juga dengan Kakashi.

"He?" otak lemot Naruto tak mampu memproses kata-kata Sai. Iapun menoleh kesana-kemari hingga beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya ia mampu memecahkan TTS (red: Teka Teki Sai) saat menyadari bahwa ia masih mengenakan apron najis milik Mikoto itu. "Pervert!" pekik Naruto berlari masuk ke dapur lagi.

"Apalagi sekarang?" tanya Sasuke mulai jengkel dengan teriakan tak jelas dari Naruto.

"Konbanwa Sasuke-kun." sapa Sai dan Kakashi yang sudah stand by di depan pintu ruang makan.

"Hn, masuklah. Makan malamnya belum jadi, Si Bodoh itu baru saja datang." ujar Sasuke mempersilahkan kedua tamunya duduk di meja makan.

"Iya, tadi kami hendak menyapa Naruto di perjalanan, tapi Naruto langsung lari saat aku menepuk pundaknya." jelas Sai.

"He? Jadi yang tadi itu kalian?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Tentu saja." jawab Kakashi sambil membaca Icha Icha Paradise yang baru kemarin ia beli.

"Dasar penakut. Kau masih menyebut dirimu seorang ninja? Mana ada ninja pengecut sepertimu Dobe!" sindir Sasuke yang langsung mendapat death glare dari Naruto.

"Sudahlah jangan ribut lagi." ujar Kakashi menengahi.

"Arigato Sasuke-kun. Maaf merepotkan." ujar Sai ramah seperti biasa.

"Ya, senang sekali bisa menginap di rumah muridku yang baik ini." ujar Kakashi penuh fitnah.

"Hn." ujar Sasuke yang baru kali ini mempunyai makna; 'Jangan pernah kembali'.

"Hahaha... Kami pulang. Jaa Naruto!" seru Sai melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada Naruto yang sibuk membawa tumpukan baju kotor Sasuke setelah selesai mencuci piring bekas sarapan barusan.

"Hai'!" seru Naruto nyengir lebar.

"Hhh... pergi juga mereka." dengus Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. "Mulai hari ini kau harus tinggal disini Dobe!" lagi-lagi Sasuke memerintah Naruto.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto memastikan pendengarannya.

"Tinggal disini! Aku tak mau membuang pulsa hanya untuk memanggilmu, Dobe." jelas Sasuke ketus kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Naruto.

"Nyak...! Babe...! Naru susul kalian aje ye?" teriak Naruto tak jelas sambil bersimpuh meremas-remas baju Sasuke sebagai pelampiasan. "Oh, Ibu peri! Dimanakah dikau berada? Tolongin Narurella yang sedang disiksa iblis Teme ini." ujar Naruto; otaknya yang lemot kini mulai mengalami kerusakan.

"Aku pergi dulu. Jaga rumah baik-baik. Jangan kau buka jika ada orang asing." ujar Sasuke datar.

"He? Mau kemana kau, Teme?" tanya Naruto heran melihat penampilan Sasuke yang necis.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Sasuke datar kemudian bergegas pergi.

"Hei, kau pulang jam berapa?" tanya Naruto yang entah kenapa jadi lebih perhatian.

"Malam. Siapkan makan malam untukku. Uang belanjanya ada tempat biasa. Rumahku harus bersih saat aku pulang nanti." celoteh Sasuke tetap dengan wajah datar.

"Ugh... Iya iya, Teme sial! Cepat pergi sana!" seru Naruto kesal.

"Hei, kau akan memberi hadiah apa pada Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sesaat setelah mereka selesai latihan.

"He? Hadiah untuk apa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengemasi kunainya.

"Hari ini kan ulang tahunnya Sasuke. Jangan-jangan kau lupa ya?" tebak Sakura, dan benar saja Narutopun nyengir lebar sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya.

"Hah... aku terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini." ujar Naruto mendesah panjang mengingat dua hari terakhirnya ia gunakan untuk gladi bersih di kompleks Uchiha yang amat luas, "Hm... tapi aku tak punya uang untuk membelikannya hadiah." guman Naruto sibuk memikirkan hadiah apa yang bisa ia berikan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Mungkin aku bisa membantumu Naruto," ujar Sakura menepuk bahu Naruto. "Ayo kita siapkan makanan untuk pesta nanti. Tenang saja aku akan memberimu hadiah yang bagus untuk Sasuke." ujar Sakura dengan senyum setan.

"Maaf ya Sakura, aku selalu merepotkan mu." ujar Naruto blushing.

"Ya ya ya. Serahkan semua pada ku." ujar Sakura mantap.

"Sstt... Naruto!" panggil Sakura pada Naruto yang sedang sibuk mengambilkan minuman dan cemilan untuk teman-teman dan guru-gurunya yang datang dalam pesta kecil-kecilan yang ia buat untuk merayakan ulang tahun sahabatnya itu.

"Iya Sakura. Bagaimana? Kau sudah menyiapkan hadiahnya?" tanya Naruto kemudian. Tanpa banyak bicara Sakura memberikan sekotak bingkisan kecil berwarna biru tua faforit Sasuke dengan motif kipas yang hampir mirip dengan icon Uchiha.

"Apa isinya Sakura?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kau juga akan tau saat Sasuke membukanya nanti." ujar Sakura tersenyum misterius.

"Baiklah..." ujar Naruto nurut. Mereka berduapun ikut berkumpul dengan yang lain karena acara tiup lilin hampir selesai.

"Wah Sasuke! Apa permohonan yang kau buat?" tanya para hadirin riuh, terutama fans-fans gilanya yang datang tak diundang.

"Hn, membuat semua keributan ini lenyap salah satunya." jawab Sasuke sinis yang membuat semua yang ada disana merinding disco. Tak berapa lama Sasukepun langsung memotong kue tart di hadapannya.

"Kyaa... Siapa ya yang bakal dapat potongan kue pertama?" teriak para fans-fansnya lagi dengan hebohnya.

"Hufh... mereka berisik sekali!" gerutu Naruto iri karena ia tak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan seheboh itu. "Mau pertama kek, kedua kek, siapa yang peduli ttebayo?" serunya makin sebal karena Sasuke tak juga melempar potongan kue biadab itu ke mulut seseorang untuk mengenyahkan teriakan-teriakan najis dari perempuan-perempuan cerewet di sekelilingnya.

"Tenanglah Naruto." ujar Sai yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawakan soft drink untuk Naruto, iapun langsung meneguknya habis.

"Dobe!" seru Sasuke memanggil budaknya.

"Ya Teme!" balas Naruto sengit.

"Makan!" perintah Sasuke sambil memberikan death glare no jutsunya.

"He? Aku tak mau!" seru Naruto juga tak ketinggalan death glare yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak mengerikan.

"Makan, atau ku bunuh kau!" perintah Sasuke yang kini berubah menjadi ancaman.

"Ugh..." keluh Naruto seperti biasa. Narutopun memakan kue yang ia sebut-sebut sebagai kue biadab itu dengan tak iklas hati. Bagai menjilat ludah sendiri...

"Hwaa... ternyata bukan untuk ku!" seru Karin yangg ternyata juga hadir dalam pesta tersebut sambil berlinangan air mata.

"So sweet..." seru Sakura menepuk kedua pipinya sendiri dengan background bunga sakura berguguran di belakangnya membuat rambut pink noraknya tersamarkan.

"Sasuke ayo buka kado semangat masa muda dariku!" seru Lee tepat di samping Sakura sukses membuat inner Sakura mencak-mencak.

"Ah iya Teme, ini kado dariku." ujar Naruto memberikan kado yang ia pesan dari Sakura tadi sambil memberikan cengiran lebarnya.

"Hn." ujar Sasuke tetap dengan wajar datarnya.

"Wah... Naruto juga memberi hadiah ya? Buka dong, Sasuke!" seru Kiba bersemangat diriingi gonggongan aneh dari Akamaru yang tak menyerupai suara anjing pada umumnya. Sasukepun membuka hadiah dari Naruto yang membuatnya sedikit penasaran.

Srek... Krekk... Sasuke mulai melepaskan kertas yang membungkus kotak di dalamnya, perlahan ia membuka tutup kotak tersebut membuat hampir semua orang disana menahan nafas dengan pandangan tertuju pada kotak misterius dari Naruto.

Siiiing...

Semua orang disana terbelalak terkejut melihat bahwa ternyata isi kotak tersebut adalah sebuah kue manis yang terbuat dari tepung beras, terkecuali Naruto sendiri yang tak tau apa-apa, Sakura, Sai, dan Kakashi yang memang sudah tau dari awal serta Shikamaru yang melewatkan acara mendebarkan itu hanya untuk memejamkan mata sambil meneteskan air liurnya. Sasuke yang sempat kehilangan ke-stoic-annyapun segera mengaktifkan lagi stoic no jutsunya tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain.

"E... ekubo..." desis Iruka tak percaya memecahkan kesunyian di ruang tersebut.

"Kau mendapatkan ini dari siapa?" tanya Sasuke datar penuh selidik.

"Hah? Tentu saja tidak dari siapapun! Aku yang membuatnya sendiri!" ujar Naruto tak terima.

"Jawab dengan jujur, Dobe! Aku tak percaya kau yang bodoh ini tau kesukaan ku." ujar Sasuke menyeringai licik.

"Hei, Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita bersahabat? Tentu saja aku tau semua kesukaan mu!" seru Naruto naik pitam.

"Hn... jadi begitu kah?" tanya Sasuke semakin tak tahan untuk menyeringai lebih lebar.

"Tentu! Hehehe... bagaimana Teme? Kau menyukainya kan?" tanya Naruto bangga sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Ya... Aku sangat menyukai cara mu mempermalukan dirimu sendiri, Dobe." ujar Sasuke mengecup rambut duren Naruto yang terasa lembut.

"A... apa maksud mu, Teme?" tanya Naruto was-was.

"Apa kau tak tau arti dari kue beras mu itu Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya yang baru saja mencatat sesuatu di Note Booknya dengan senyum najisnya. Naruto hanya menggeleng kecil, "Sudah ku duga." ujarnya menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Jadi, kue beras yang kau berikan pada Sasuke itu adalah Ekubo. Kue manis yang terbuat dari tepung beras."

"Lantas apa masalahnya?" tanya Naruto belum mengerti dengan penjelasan dasar dari tua bangka di hadapannya.

"Ekubo itu diberikan oleh pemuda kepada seseorang yang diinginkannya, yang menandakan bahwa pemuda itu siap untuk melepaskan mizuagenya." jelas Jiraiya lebih detail.

"Apa itu mizuage? Ramen kah? Atau merk kripik kentang terbaru? Atau suatu justu terlarang?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi dengan bodohnya.

"Huhf, Naruto nii-chan bodoh! Anak sekecil akupun juga sudah tau!" celetuk Konohamaru yang ternyata juga ikut memeriahkan pesta kecil-kecilan buatan Naruto.

"Che, memangnya kau tau maksudnya, Bocah?" sungut Naruto tak terima terlihat bodoh di hadapan juniornya.

"Mizuage itu... Ehem... Jadi biar lebih jelasnya, Ekubo yang kau berikan pada Sasuke nii-chan mengartikan bahwa kau ingin Sasuke nii-chan mengambil keperaw... errr keperjakaan mu." ujar Konohamaru menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya.

"HAH? Kau bohong!" seru Naruto tak percaya.

"Dasar Naruto nii-chan! Apa kau tak pernah nonton The Memories of Geisha?" ejek Konohamaru tertawa lebar.

"Ti... tidak mungkin..." desis Naruto horror melirik Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum iblis kemudian mengalihkan pandang pada rambut pink yang tak begitu jauh darinya.

"Eh Sai, selamat ya kemarin kau menang Olimpiade Adu Kumbang Jantan seKonoha!" ujar Sakura buru-buru menggenggam lengan Sai.

"Hahaha terima kasih Sakura. Sayangnya yang mengikuti olimpiade itu bukan aku, tetapi Shino." ujar Sai tersenyum ramah sambil menunjuk sesosok stalker berkaca mata hitam bulat yang hampir tak tampak di ujung ruangan.

"Ahahaha... Ya ya ya aku lupa." seru Sakura tertawa hambar.

"Che, buruk sekali perangai mu Sakura." guman Naruto penuh dendam pada perempuan yang sampai detik itu masih ia harapkan untuk jadi pacarnya.

"Hn, ada apa Dobe? Apa kau akan mengakui bahwa hadiah yang kau berikan kepada SAHABAT mu ini BUKANlah darimu sendiri melainkan titipan dari orang lain?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja itu DARI KU, Teme!" teriak Naruto yang merasa tak terima direndahkan oleh rivalnya itu.

"Naruto... kau sadar dengan apa yang kau ucapkan?" tanya Iruka masih shock.

"He?..." otak lemot Narutopun dengan susah payah berusaha untuk mencerna semua ucapan ucapan maut yang terlontar. "GGYYYAAAA" teriaknya menyadari bahwa ia telah masuk dalam perangkap Sasuke.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Kakashi yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan bersama Sasuke, Sakura dan Sai.

"Ti... tidak... Biarkan aku sendiri..." guman Naruto mulai menjambak-jambak rambut mataharinya dengan horror. Dilema besar tengah melanda pikiran dangkal Naruto yang lemot, jika ia mengaku bahwa hadiah itu bukan miliknya maka harga dirinya akan diinjak-injak oleh rival biadabnya itu, namun jika ia tidak mengaku maka harga dirinya akan dirampas oleh makhluk pervert rambut ayam itu.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil sesosok perempuan tak berpupil di hadapan Naruto. Baru saja Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya tiba-tiba saja sebuah gamparan melayang ke pipi mulusnya.

PLAAKK...

"Naruto-kun, kau benar-benar MAKHLUK RENDAHAN melebihi tingkatan Neji-kun dalam klan ku! Aku menyesal pernah menyukaimu!" teriak Hinata histeris langsung keluar dari ruangan yang terasa

seperti neraka baginya. Kali ini Naruto hanya diam terpaku menyaksikan dambaan hatinya benar-benar sudah membencinya dan meninggalkannya sendiri (lagi).

"Hiks...hiks...hiks...sruuutt..agh...hiks...hiks...sruut.." terdengar isakan memilukan yang penuh dengan air mata dan ingus di dalam kamar tidur Sasuke. Isakkan yang belum terhenti juga sejak beberapa jam yang lalu setelah selesainya pesta ulang tahun Sasuke yang dihadiri oleh orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Berhentilah menangis Dobe." ujar Sasuke datar. Tak ada sahutan dari seonggok tubuh yang terbaring di sampingnya, tubuh mungil itu hanya meneruskan tangisannya. "Usuratonkanchi! Kau pikir aku tadi serius?" tanya Sasuke memalingkan muka sambil mengacak rambut ayamnya sedikit kesal karena ia yang seorang Uchiha merasa bersalah setelah memperparah damage report otak sahabatnya yang autis dan hiperaktif itu.

"He? Kau tak serius, Teme?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah berbinar segera bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Tidak juga... khukhukhu..." ujar Sasuke yang baru kali ini diiringi dengan tawa syaeton.

"Te... Teme!" ujar Naruto tergagap, dan juga baru kali ini seorang Naruto merasa ketakutan pada seorang Uchiha pantat ayam itu.

"Kau duluankan yang mau memanfaatkan ku untuk bisnis keji mu." ujar Sasuke yang harus diakui Naruto bahwa hal itu benar. "Jadi tak ada salahnya kan jika aku juga memanfaatkan mu untuk kepentinganku sendiri?" tanya Sasuke yang menuntut jawaban 'ya' dari dobenya.

"Ta...Tapi hal ini konyol!" pekik Naruto yang sangat telat menyadari bahwa semua yang terjadi padanya adahal hal konyol yang dibuat oleh seorang fujoshinting dari Negara Indonesia yang tepatnya di Kediri Gakure.

"Sudahlah cepat putuskan, uang 1milyar atau kebebasan mu?" tanya Sasuke sarkastic.

"Egh...? Jadi jika aku membatalkan kontrak model iklan mu dengan Lee berarti aku akan hidup bebas tanpa setan sepertimu, Teme?" tanya Naruto yang entah kenapa loading otaknya lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Hn." ujar Sasuke kembali pada style awal.

"Yey yey yey!" seru Naruto girang meloncat-loncat di atas futon hangatnya.

"Tapi soal biaya hidupmu aku tak akan menanggung sepeserpun. Jadi sewa inap mu di rumahku, biaya makanmu setiap hari, hutang ramenmu pada ku, juga biaya listrik air + telepon, untuk semua pengeluaran kas ku selama kau disini, kau harus melunasinya tepat saat kau mengangkat kaki dari rumah ku ini beserta pendapatan bunganya sekaligus, Dobe." oceh Sasuke panjang lebar kuadrat karena seorang Sasuke hampir tak pernah sedermawan itu dengan kata-kata yang diucapkannya.

"Itu sih sama aja bohong Teme!" sungut Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hn. Cepat putuskan sekarang juga." ujar Sasuke datar (lagi-lagi).

"Ugh... Sial... Aku harus bisa keluar dari sini... tapi bagaimana caranya? Hmm... Pinjam uang pada siapa ya? Sakura? Ah tidak... usaha orang tuanya tidak jelas... Hmm Ino... ugh, keluarganya hanya penjual bunga... Sai... penghasilannya sebagai fanart yaoi komersil memang cukup bagus tapi kakeknya; Kakek Danzo masih membutuhkan pengobatan untuk panu kadas kurap akut yang diderita hingga harus diperban seperti itu dan juga membutuhkan oprasi segera... aku tak tega... Kakashi sensei... ah dia tulang punggung di keluarga kecilku, tidak... dia harus mencari nafkah untuk Otou-chan a.k.a Iruka sensei yang hanya menjadi guru suka rela... Arrgghh... siapa lagi? Tsunade baa-chan... ah, dia tak pernah menang dalam berjudi dan hutangnyapun sudah melimpah..." guman Naruto meracau tak jelas sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya, pundung di pojokan (lagi-lagi) dengan frustasi.

"Hei Dobe!" seru Sasuke tiba-tiba mengagetkan Naruto.

"Apaan sih kau, Teme?" balas Naruto jengkel karena kegiatannya terganggu.

"Sudah, jangan berfikir keras lagi." ujar Sasuke mendekap tubuh Naruto kemudian mencium puncak kepala naruto yang mungkin sudah membuatnya kecanduan akan aroma jeruk si pirang, sementara obyeknya sendiri tersentak kaget akan tingkah laku aneh dari makhluk yang tak punya belas kasihan di sampingnya.

"Te..Teme..." guman Naruto lirih dengan wajah merona merah bak buah penuh vitamin C kesukaan Sasuke.

"Sssttt... tenanglah." ujar Sasuke mempererat dekapannya, "Kau tau... aku sangat khawatir saat kau terlihat begitu putus asa karena semua kelakuanku. Maaf Naruto..." ujar Sasuke lembut plus sebuah kata ajaib keluar dari bibir emo itu; 'maaf'...

"Sa...sasuke..." desis Naruto yang detak jantungnya tak lagi terkontrol memilih untuk membenamkan wajah tomatnya ke dalam dada bidang Sasuke.

"Maaf Naruto..." ujar Sasuke mengulangi kalimatnya yang tergantung, "...Aku tak ingin diusir warga desa karena membuatmu gila. Tenanglah, aku tak akan membuat hal itu terjadi. Aku akan menjaga perasaan dan otak idiot mu dengan sungguh-sungguh." ujar Sasuke memuntahkan semua isi hatinya yang ia pendam sejak tadi.

"Te... Teme..." ujar Naruto lirih.

"Ya Dobe?" tanya Sasuke lebih ramah dari biasanya.

"Aku..." ujar Naruto masih menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku akan... MEMBUNUHMU DENGAN SENANG HATI!" pekik Naruto yang sudah kalap dan kekhawatiran Sasukepun sepertinya akan segera menjadi kenyataan.

"Cepatlah Teme!" seru makhluk kepala duren pada makhluk pantat ayam yang berada jauh di belakangnya. Hari ini adalah yang paling ditunggu-tunggu bocah rubah itu seumur hidupnya, hari dimana uang 1milyar akan segera masuk ke dompetnya.

"Hei, disini!" seru bocah ijo di depan sebuah gedung yang lumayan megah meliuk-liukkan – melambaikan – tangannya.

"Yo Lee!" balas Naruto sambil berlari kecil. "Teme! Cepatlah sedikit!" serunya pada bocah emo yang tengah berjalan santai seperti siput peliharaan Tsunade.

"Hn." Sasuke masih menikmati jalan 'santai'nya.

"Ano.. Naruto..." ujar Lee saat jarak diantara mereka sudah cukup dekat.

"Bagaimana Lee? Kapan Sasuke akan casting? Atau langsung shuting ya?" tanya Naruto tak sabaran dengan bola mata yang hampir menghijau seperti milik perempuan matre berjidat lebar yang ia kenal.

"Maaf Naruto... Tapi sudah ada yang mengambil job Sasuke." ujar Lee sepelan mungkin.

"Apa kau bilang? Ja... jadi kontraknya dibatalkan? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto shock tak percaya.

"Model iklan itu sudah diambil alih oleh Neji." ujar Lee sambil membuka ruang studio dimana Neji tengah berduet dengan seorang artis wanita Indonesia bertubuh pendek yang telah sukses membintangi produk tersebut di Negaranya.

"Maaf Naruto." ujar Lee merasa bersalah.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari bibir mungil Naruto yang kuat dugaan bahwa otaknya tengah berusaha sekuat cakra yang dimilikinya untuk menerima kenyataan yang teramat pahit-pahit asam di dalam hidupnya.

"Dobe." panggil Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto lebih hati-hati karena ia merasakan aura cakra kyuubi yang membludak keluar.

"TTTIIIDDDAAAKKK!" jerit Naruto super duper histeris mengingat semua pengorbanan nistanya akan berakhir sia-sia, cakra kyuubi mulai menyelubungi tubuh Naruto yang tengah terisak hebat. Hingga detik selanjutnya Konoha Gakure yang tentram nan damai itu akan menjadi obyek pelampiasan sang jinjuriki yang tengah mengamuk.

"TUNGGU DULU NARUTOO!" pekik Lee saat 8 ekor muncul dari belakang Naruto, ia tak ingin mengakhiri semangat masa mudanya gara gara mati konyol karena pekerjaan mautnya. "Aku masih punya job untuk mu dan Sasuke! Kau akan mendapatkan uang 1milyar mu! Aku janji!" seru Lee buru-buru.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto seketika menghentikan aliran cakra kyuubi di tubuhnya, isakan histeristo y dramatisikonya (?) langsung terhenti dan tergantikan dengan bulir-bulir air mata puppy eyes no jutsu andalannya.

"Ya ya ya tentu saja. Akan ku lihat dulu daftarnya." ujar Lee langsung membolak-balik sebuah buku kerjanya dengan senyum lebar yang mengisyaratkan betapa alis tebal itu sangat bangga karena berhasil menyelamatkan desa Konoha tercintanya dari kemusnahan konyol. "Coba kita lihat... srek" ujar Lee membalikkan lembar bukunya, "Ah, iklan Barbie! Uh, sudah diambil Sasori dan Kankuro..." guman Lee menggiring kedua tematnya itu mengelilingi gedung studio.

"I love barbie. Muach... muach!" terdengar suara najis milik orang cebol dari Suna Gakure yang membuat Sasuke tak betah lama-lama disana. srek...

"Bagaimana dengan bahan bangunan Holcim... Ah, sudah di tempati Deidara... " guman Lee lagi.

DUAARR terdengar bunyi ledakan dalam ruang studio lain, "Seni adalah ledakan, un! Pakai holcim, karena semua bisa teratasi dengan Holcim dan BRKonoha Griya, un!" seru seorang pemuda yang tengah memakai seragam bangunan dengan semangat membuat mainan dari semen Holcim. Srek...

"Hm... produk-produk makanan sudah diborong oleh Chouji..." guman Lee menelan ludah.

"Kraus kraus kraus... Makan untuk hidup, Hidup untuk makan!" seru pemuda tergend...er... terkecukupan makan se Konoha. srek...

"Hm... pasta gigi pepsodent white sudah diambil My lovely sensei, Gai sensei!" seru Lee tiba-tiba mengepalkan tanganny adengan mata berkobar penuh semangat.

"Ada atau tidak sih?" tanya Naruto mulai lelah berkeliling. Sementara Sasuke yang memang sejak awal tak ingin terlibat dalam segala hal yang berkaitan dengan makhluk nista beralis tebal itupun hanya mengumpat dalam hati.

"Sebentar... Hmm... Milkitanya sudah dibintangi Tobi..." gumannya melewati studio yang lain.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi love Milkita So much! Tobi anak baiiikkk!" seru seorang laki-laki autis bertopeng sedang memasukkan 3 bungkus plastik kemasan lolipop ke mulutnya, "Tobi is a good smart boy! 3 bungkus Milkita sama dengan 1 gelas susu." teriaknya tetap mengunyah plastik di mulutnya.

"Baka jii-san" desis Sasuke memberikan death glare pada makhluk autis bertopeng itu, namun sangat disayangkan karena keautisannya sangat parah maka laki-laki yang menyebut dirinya Tobi itu tak memperdulikan death glare dari cucunya.

"Apa Teme?" tanya Naruto yang mempunyai pendengaran setingkat rubah.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke lantas melanjutkan jalannya mengikuti Lee yang masih berkutat dengan bukunya.

"Layanan masyarakat... hmm... sudah ada Ustad Hidan di bidang keagamaan... di bidang kesehatan juga sudah ada Tsunade-sama juga Kakashi sensei yang gencar mensosialisasikan pencegahan flu ayam dengan mengenakan masker..." guman Lee mulai resah karena aura membunuh sudah siap untuk keluar jika rambut duren itu tak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Aha! Ada Naruto! Ada iklan yang cocok untuk kalian perankan!" teriak Lee begitu dramatis berlinangan air mata bahagia karena terselamatkan dari amukan Naruto berkekuatan Kyuubi, juga menghindarkan Konoha Gakure dari Kiamat dadakan.

"Yey yey yey yey Yuuhuuuu ttebayooooooo!" teriakan Naruto kegirangan. Akhirnya terbayar sudah semua penderitaannya selama seminggu penuh karena ulah teman-teman laknatnya itu.

ACTION! o^/

**OMAKE**

_Near far wherever you are..._

_I believe that the heart does go on..._

Di atas megahnya kapal pesiar yang seolah tiada saggup mencerminkan betapa besarnya kekuatan cinta dua pasang kekasih yang tengah memadu cinta di ujung kapal, menikmati semua anugrah yang terasa lengkap mereka dapatkan dari Sang Pencipta. Tiupan angin laut membelai gaun indah yang membuatnya berkibar begitu harmonis, sangat selaras dengan cakrawala yang membentang di langit senja.

"Aku mencintai mu, Naruto..." bisik Sasuke pada sesosok yang tengah membelakanginya untuk memandang keindahan langit senja yang menentramkan jiwa. Perlahan tangannya yang putih pucat melepaskan dekapannya dari pinggang ramping kekasihnya, menyusuri lengan tan yang sangat menggoda untuknya hingga ia menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan pujaan hatinya itu.

"Aku juga mencintai mu, Sasuke..." balas gadis berambut pirang itu dengan wajah merona sedikit tertunduk membiarkan kekasihnya menuntun kedua tangannya merentang ke atas bagai merpati yang hendak terbang ke angkasa menggapai keindahan cinta abadi yang mereka ikhrarkan. Hangatnya hembusan nafas yang ia rasakan di lekukan lehernya membuat pemilik bola mata sebiru samudra itu terhenyak kaget, menambah rona merah di masing- masing pipi kenyalnya.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu pada mu, Naru-koi?" tanya Sasuke lembut membiarkan hangat nafasnya menyapu telinga sensitif gadis berambut pirang di depannya.

"I..Iya Sasuke..." jawab Naruto sedikit tergugup.

"Apa kau..." ujar Sasuke menggantung membuat Naruto benar-benar kesulitan untuk menelan ludah. "Apa kau belum memakai REXONA DEO-LOTION, Naru-koi?" tanya Sasuke selembut mungkin pada dambaan hatinya itu.

"..." tak ada sepatah kata yang terucap dari bibir mungil Naruto, perlahan tubuhnya berbalik menghadap pangeran hatinya, dengan lembut jari lentiknya membelai pipi pucat Sasuke. "Aku berjanji..." ujar Naruto lembut dengan wajah yang sangat merona.

"Kau berjanji memakai REXONA DEO-LOTION untuk ku?" tanya Sasuke mengukir senyum senang di wajahnya.

"Aku berjanji... Aku akan... MEMBUNUHMU, TEMEEEEEEEE!" pekik Naruto secepat kilat melesatkan Double Rasengan Shuriken No Justunya pada Sasuke yang tepat berada di depannya.

DUUEEZZZ BRUUAAGGHH GLODAAGH Sasuke yang tengah mendalami perannya sebagai Reonarudo De Kapuriyonopun TELAK terkena serang tiba-tiba dari Dobenya. Tubuhnya pun sukses terpelanting hingga radius 1kilo meter, mengahancurkan tempok penyekat antara studio satu dengan lainnya. Sebuah jutsu terkuat yang memiliki daya hancur berlipat-lipat dari ledakan Deidara di studio sebelahnya.

"CUUUUTT! CUUUUTT! Dialog kalian SALAH! Dan juga, Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto? Kau menghancurkan studio ku!. KAU MENGHANCURKAN BISNISKU!" teriak Lee penuh kobaran amarah. Sementara Sasuke yang baru diketahui bahwa kondisinya masih bisa untuk menghembuskan napas terakhirnya ikut andil untuk memarahi bocah kuning Sang penghancur biadad itu.

"KAU MENGHANCURKAN SEMUA ORGAN TUBUH KU, DOBE! AAARRRGGHHH" terdengarlah teriakan pilu dari kepala pantat ayam yang kini tengah meregang nyawa dengan luka mengenaskan di sekujur tubuhnya.

"KAU MENGHANCURKAN SCENE YAOI KU, NARUTO!" teriak gadis pink berjidat lebar yang langsung menghantam Naruto dengan Shanaaro andalannya.

**OWARI**

HWUUUEEE... Hadeh, Fuji kemakan omongan ndiri 'mau bikin twoshot' akhirnya harus berusaha extra buat nge-endingin nih fic di shot ke2. Pengennya mau Fuji bikin 3shot, tapi ntar takutnya malah menjadi-jadi hingga 5shot O.o; Yau dahlah, tengkyu atas dukungan semuanya! Tolong diripiu lagi yah! Mungkin masih ada begitu banyak kesalahan2 dalam fic Fuji yg perlu dibenerin.

**RIPIU PLIZ**


End file.
